1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a controlling device, a controlled device, a controlling system, and a method for providing controlling authority, and more particularly, to a controlling device which determines a target to control or to be controlled based on controlling authority, a controlled device, a controlling system, and a method for providing controlling authority.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, controlling systems control a controlled device remotely or locally using a controlling device in a wired or wireless manner. With the development of controlling systems, a user can control a controlled device more conveniently without spatial limitations.
As a plurality of controlling devices may be used to control a single controlled device in controlling systems for homes and offices, controlling signals being output from the controlling devices may frequently interfere with each other. To prevent such interference between the controlling signals, authority for controlling a controlled device has been provided only to a specific controlling device.
However, if only a specific controlling device is authorized to control a controlled device, it is impossible to control the controlled device using other controlling devices. Accordingly, this singly-authorized controlling device is inappropriate when the other controlling devices are required to control the controlled device.
Therefore, there is a need for systems, methods and devices to retrieve authority provided to a specific controlling device.